Take a Chance on Me
by kylleee
Summary: It’s another way for Mondler to get together. It starts in the season 3 opener instead of The One With The Princess Leia Fantasy and Ross and Rachel are of course together. Chandler never got back together with Janice, in this. Mondler and some Lobster.
1. Chapter 1

_This is a Mondler story. It's another way for the couple to get together. It starts in the season 3 opener (instead of The One With The Princess Leia Fantasy) and Ross and Rachel are of course together. Chandler never got back together with Janice, in my version._

**Disclaimer: **I certainly do not own Friends, or any of the characters. Not that I would mind though.

_**Take **__**a Chance on Me – Chapter I**_

Monica was coming out from her bedroom, looking totally bummed. Rachel, Ross, Joey and Chandler were sitting by the kitchen table.

"Honey, you need to get some sleep." Rachel said when she saw her.

"I need to get some Richard." Monica replied, completely paralyzed.

She grabbed a bottle of juice in the fridge and went back to her bedroom.

"She's really bummed about the Richard thing, huh?" Chandler asked.

"Yeah, tell me about it. It's been going on all summer." Ross said.

"You guys, don't be so judgemental, she really loved Richard." Rachel said.

"Come on, she's been mourning over him for three month!" Joey said.

"Guys can just be so unsentimental sometimes." Rachel concluded.

"Sorry, I know what it's like… or actually I don't, but I feel bad for her." Chandler said.

"Oh Chandler, you're so sweet." Rachel said.

"Okay, I'm sorry, too. Gotta go to work, sweetie. See you tonight." Ross said, kissing Rachel goodbye.

"Bye bye, honey." Rachel replied.

"What's going on tonight." Joey asks in his 'how are you doin'-way.

"We're going out, what's weird about that? He's my boyfriend and it's Saturday." Rachel replied thoughtfully.

"Oh yeah, boring. But I have a date with this girl I've been trying to get a date with like… forever."

"Good for you, Joe." Rachel said.

"Yeah, poor Joey. It's so hard for him to find girls to go out with." Chandler said sarcastically.

It was in the middle of the night, and Monica was waking up. She felt really bummed, like every night and started crying about Richard, and asked herself why she ever broke up with him. She went to Rachel's room, to see if she was there.

"Rachel? Are you there?" Monica yelled and knocked at the door. Finally she opened the door, and entered an empty room.

"When I for once need her, she's at my stupid brother's." Monica cries. Then she went over to the guys' apartment, because she really needed someone to talk to. She walked in the front door, that's always open. Joey would probably be with his date, so she decided to knock at Chandler's door.

"Chandler…" she whispered out loud, as she knocked silently at the door.

"… are you there?" she continued. Chandler opened the door looking very tired.

"Well, hello Mon." he said, surprised.

"What are you doing here?"

"I… I just needed someone to talk to… about my love life, you know... Rachel is not home." Monica sobbed.

"Oh Mon, of course I'll talk to you. Come here." Chandler said, as she pushed her gently into the living room. He went to the kitchen to get her a glass of water.

"Here you go, Mon." he said, giving it to her.

"Thanks." she said, with a little smile on her lips, but still with tears running down her cheeks.

"I'll get you some tissues, too." he said with a little smile.

"Here you go."

"Thanks, Chandler. You're kind of good at comforting." she smiled.

"Okay, so why are you crying?" he asked curiously.

"Uhm, I got to think of how much I miss Richard. The nights are the worst." she began.

"Uh, you know… yeah, I know. Take it from a guy, who's alone like… every night." Chandler said.

"That's not the same." she said, as she punched him playfully.

"Really?" he said, laughing. They were sitting on the couch talking about nothing and everything until, of course, they both fell asleep. Monica was lying with her head rested on Chandler's shoulder, and Chandler had his arm around Monica. Then Monica woke up, to discover she was sitting next to Chandler in the guys' apartment. When she discovered, she made a little scream.

"Oh my God, what _is_ that noise?" Chandler asked kind of grumpy. Then he turned his head, and saw Monica.

"Monica? Hello." he said, pulling his arm back.

"I'm sorry I screamed, I just got, you know… surprised." she said nervously.

"Thanks for a good night of talking, it really helped me out." Monica continued.

"You are welcome… always… my pleasure." Chandler said politely though insecurely.

"So I'm gonna take of… see you later." Monica says, as she left the apartment.

"Hey Mon, I'm just here to pick up my wallet, I'll leave for work in 10 minutes." Rachel said, coming in from the front door.

"Well okay. Why weren't you and Ross spending the night here as usual?" Monica asked.

"Well. I thought you hated that Ross is here all the time?" Rachel wondered.

"I do. Believe me! But I needed to talk to you. I was upset last night." Monica said.

"Honey, you cry every night, please stop doing that to yourself." Rachel said worryingly.

"I know!" Monica exclaimed.

"So who talked to you then?"

"I went over to talk to Chandler." Monica replied.

"Interesting… I gotta take of, see you later Mon." she said, and walked out the door.

"What's interesting about that? Chandler _is_ my best male friend." Monica yelled after her.

'Gee, the minute I talk about him, she thinks we've got something going on.' Monica thought to herself.

"Hey Mon." Phoebe said, coming in from the front door.

"Hi Phoebs." Monica replied.

"So, why do you seem so weird? I sense something unusual going on." Phoebe exclaimed.

"What? What are you talking about?"

"Like a new love in your life or something…"

"Would everybody just, please, stop? Chandler _comforted_ me, he is my friend. Chandler is my _friend_." Monica yelled.

"Wow. Relax Mon. I'm sorry. But really? Chandler?"

"No, nothing about Chandler, okay?" she yelled.

"Oh, sorry. I guess you know best who is your love or… who is not…" Phoebe said, walking out of the apartment.

"Phoebe? Why are you all acting like that?" Monica yelled, kind of annoyed.


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey. Thanks for the reviews, I really appreciate them. I'm glad you like the story, and I hope you'll keep reading it. I started this story, 'cause I really couldn't continue my other story "A Saturday Night". I really need inspiration. I can't promise I'll update it, but I can't promise the opposite either. So here's the next chapter of my new story. Enjoy._

**Disclaimer: **I really don't own Friends, unfortunately.

Take a Chance on Me – Chapter II

Monica was lying in bed at 2 o'clock in the morning, and couldn't fall asleep.

'Damn it, I'm going to Chandler's.' she thought to herself. She got up, and walked in her pyjamas out her door and the front door and across the hall. She knocked at Chandler's door. Actually she didn't really know why she did. Why did she do it? She wasn't even upset about anything. And why wasn't she thinking about Richard?

"Who is it?" Chandler asked from his room.

"Oh, it's me…Monica." she replied.

"Mon? Come in."

"Hi…" she said, closing the door behind her.

"Hi, sad again?" he asked.

"Not really actually. I couldn't fall asleep… Sorry to wake you up." Monica said.

"Oh. That's okay I was up anyway." he lied.

"So…isn't Rachel home?" Chandler asked in wonder. She wondered what to reply to that. Why wasn't she going to Rachel? That was a good question. The right answer would be something like 'Yeah, but I went to you for some reason I can't explain.' and the least embarrassing answer would probably be 'No, she's at Ross's.' But why did she have to tell him that she wasn't sad? She should be sad.

"Uh…yes. She is. But I don't wanna walk in on her and Ross, you know?" she said, partly satisfied with her answer.

"Uh, okay. I understand." Chandler said.

"Make your self comfortable." he continued.

"In your bed?" she asked sarcastically with a little giggle.

"You're truly feeling better today, aren't you? I mean…tonight." he asked.

"Sure… So I'm gonna sit down here." Monica said, as they sat down on the bed.

"Whatever you want. So what's the conversation topic this morning?" he asked sarcastically.

"I don't know…"

"So when are you gonna get a new boyfriend?" he asked.

"Uh, I would have, if anybody wanted me." she replied.

"Yeah right. Like you couldn't get any guy you wanted?" he said with a laugh.

"I'm serious." Monica said.

"I think you're what every man would ever want." Chandler said.

"Thanks." she said, giving him a hug.

"Well…"

"So why don't you…you know, have a girlfriend?" she asked.

"Oh well. I would have to answer the same thing, only in my case it's true." Chandler said.

"Oh really?" Monica laughed.

"Really." he said. They laughed for a little while.

"Oh look at the time." Monica said later the night.

"Yeah…" he said.

"Yeah…I better get going. Thanks for the talk." she said and left.

"You, too." he smiled. 'What is up with her?' he thought. 'Is she like…into me or is she just sad about the whole Richard issue?' he wondered.

XXXXX

"Good morning, Mon." Ross said, as she came out from her bedroom. Ross and Rachel were sitting by the table eating pancakes. It looked like Ross had cooked, since Rachel couldn't.

"Good morning." she said, pretty tired from all the late night talking. She sat down and took a slice of bread.

"I gotta go to the museum, honey." Ross said, kissing Rachel.

"Okay, I'll see you later." Rachel said.

"So have at good day girls." he said, as he left the apartment.

"So Monica… Were you at Chandler's tonight?" Rachel asked curiously.

"As a matter of fact, I was." she replied truthfully.

"Oh? I was really just asking for fun…but really?" Rachel asked surprised.

"Yeah. But nothing is going on between us. I swear." she said.

"I'm kind of offended Monica. I was home last night, you know, you could have talked to me." Rachel said with a little smile on her face.

"Yeah, but I didn't wanna disturb you guys…" Monica replied, even though it wasn't really the truth. She didn't really know what the truth was.

"It's not like that has ever stopped you before!" she said.

"Erm…" was all she could say.

"Yeah, you definitely have a thing for Chandler…" Phoebe said, coming in at the same moment. As soon as she said that, Monica gave her the 'I'm going to kill you'-look.

"I mean a thing for…I mean that you want…no! I'm just gonna go again." Phoebe said, turned around and left.

"Monica, you scared her away!" Rachel said.

"I'm sorry." she said.

XXXXX

"Chandler, why are you talking in your sleep? We need to get you to a sleep clinic." Joey asked.

"I don't talk in my sleep?!" Chandler replied.

"Yeah you do! I hear voices at night, all the time." Joey said nervously.

"Oh… It's just Monica and I…talking." he replied.

"You hooked up with Monica? Wow." Joey said impressed.

"No… We're just talking."

"Yeah right." Joey said sarcastically.

"Really!"

"Okay, okay… Sorry about that."

"Why are you sorry about that? I don't wanna hook up with her!" Chandler said a little annoyed with Joey.

"Why? She's hot, don't you think?" Joey said.

XXXXX

"So everybody seems to think we've got something going on." Monica said, coming in to the guys' apartment.

"Yeah… It's a gossipy world." Chandler said.

"You gotta keep anything a secret here, huh?"

"Yeah… But there isn't anything to keep secrets about right?"

"You mean, between us?" Monica asked.

"Yes…"

"No. But I just meant…the minute you're talking a lot everyone thinks you're like…I don't know…sleeping together or something."

"I know." Chandler said.

"And I'm just comforting you." he continued, giving her a hug. When he hugged her tight, his heart skipped a beat, did he want more? 'No way, this is Monica we're talking about.' he convinced himself.


	3. Chapter 3

_Hey guys. Here's the next chapter. If you want me to update this story, please let me know. Review if you read it!! I can see someone has it added to their favourite and stuff…but they didn't review____ Please do, 'cause it really makes my day. Enjoy this chapter (I hope you will)._

**Disclaimer: **I don not own Friends or any of the characters.

Take a Chance on Me – Chapter III

"Hey Mon." Chandler said, entering the apartment.

"Hi Chandler." Monica replied.

"So, what's up?" he began, and he sounded indeed not normal. He sounded kind of insecure.

"Why are you acting so weird?" she asked.

"Uh, weird? I'm not acting weird…"

"Yes, you are Chandler. What's wrong?" Monica asked.

"Nothing is wrong." he said, leaving the apartment. Monica wondered why Chandler acted like that. Maybe she did, too. Was he into her? Or was she into him. 'Don't tell me I'm having a crush on Chandler Bing.' Monica thought to herself.

XXXXX

"So is everybody ready." Ross asked the same afternoon, when they had to go to a museum charity thing.

"I am." Phoebe told him happily.

"Great Phoebs, you're my star." he said.

"I'm gonna change now." Chandler exclaimed.

"Okay, don't be long. And Joey…you, too, right?" Ross asked.

"Sure…" he mumbled. The two guys went to their own apartment.

"Well, hello honey." Rachel said, coming out of her room.

"Hi sweetie." Ross replied with a grin. She looked amazing.

"How come you didn't come over earlier." she asked making her way over to him.

"'Cause I'm a stupid, stupid man." he said and kissed her.

"So go get ready honey. I see make-up's on, hair is done. You just need to get dressed." he continued.

"Sure, I'll be quick." she said, and went to her room.

"Hi Ross, hi Phoebs." Monica said, entering the apartment.

"Don't worry, I'm gonna go get dressed." she said, as soon as she saw the look on Ross's face. She hurried to her room.

"I can't pick out anything to wear. I need new clothes." Rachel yelled from her room.

"Okay Phoebe. You're gonna go help Rachel pick something out and I'm gonna go get us some cabs." Ross suggested.

"Okay, sure." Phoebe said, entering Rachel's room.

When Ross and Phoebe had left, Chandler entered the apartment again. He had got to tell Monica why he was acting all strange around her. 'What do I tell her? What do I tell her?' he kept asking himself. He went into Monica's room, without even knocking, finding her in a skirt and a bra.

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry." Chandler immediately said.

"It's okay, just come in." Monica said, pulling a sweater over head.

"Ooo-kay." he said, closing the door behind him.

"So, what's up?" she asked.

"It's just… I know I'm acting weird, and I can't really figure out why…" he began. She moved close to him and touched his arm.

"Why, Chandler? Just tell me." Monica whispered.

"You know…" Chandler began, but he couldn't get any further, because Monica wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him gently on the lips.

"Oh my God." Chandler said, as they pulled apart. They stood for a little while with their arms around each other, looking into each others eyes. 'What the hell?' Chandler thought to himself, and pulled her lips back to his for a long warm kiss. It was like they melted together for a little while, until they got interrupted.

"Monica? You still in there?" they heard Rachel's voice. They immediately pulled apart, and got them selves back to reality.

"Sure. I just helped Chandler tie his tie." Monica lied, and pulled Chandler with her out of the door.

"We're all ready to go." Ross said.

"Yeah, we're ready, too." Chandler exclaimed.

"Why are you wearing a sweater, Mon?" Rachel asked.

"Uh, I'm sorry. I was just cold, and I forgot to take it off. Just a minute." she said, and went into her room to put on a little top instead. 'Oh God. What were Chandler and I doing? What were we thinking?' she asked herself on the way out. Chandler was wondering, too. 'Wow, it was nice. Why do we never kiss? We should do that more often. But why did we?' he asked himself.

XXXXX

Chandler was changing into pyjamas when it knocked at the door.

"Yes?" he called.

"It's me…" Monica said.

"Come on in." he said, as he very closing his pyjamas jacket.

"Hi." she said shyly.

"So, what we did earlier today…" Chandler began.

"I don't know…you know? I'm really messed up about this." she replied. Then Chandler went over to her, and he just couldn't help but kiss her. They kissed for awhile, and he placed his hands in her face to deepen the kiss. Monica pulled him over to the bed, but suddenly she pulled away.

"Chandler, we can't do this…I mean I can't do this." she said, got up, and went out of the room. 'Oh my God, I guess this isn't going to happen.' Chandler thought to himself. He was kind of sad about it, though.

XXXXX

"Listen girls…" Monica told Phoebe and Rachel the next day.

"Me and Chandler…" she began.

"I knew it had something to do with you and Chandler!" Phoebe said.

"Okay… We…we kissed last night…and afternoon…" Monica told them.

"Oh my God Monica! That's great. You and Chandler?" Rachel began.

"No…it's not. I just broke up with Richard and I don't think I'm ready for another relationship. And with Chandler! That's even weirder."

"Monica, please. It's only good for you to get some sex so you can get over Richard. You don't have to be in a relationship!" Phoebe told her.

"Phoebe! It's Chandler. I can't toy around with him like that, 'cause then I can't be friends with him anymore."

"Do whatever you feel is the right thing to do. I just…I think you're great together and you need some happiness." Rachel said.

"I know…but it's too weird. I can't do this right now." Monica said.

XXXXX

"…and then I kissed her." Chandler told the guys.

"What? You kissed my sister?" Ross asked.

"Uhm…yeah, actually. But she said she couldn't do this right now." he said, kind of upset.

"I'm sorry Chandler…" Joey said.

"I'm gonna have to kick your ass." Ross began.

"Ross, she kissed me, too." Chandler reminded him.


	4. Chapter 4

_Finally, I am here with the next chapter. I a__m just so busy. It is not that I do not want to continue this story. I appreciate all the reviews, they really make my day. Thanks a lot._

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Friends, or _any _of the characters, at all. Unfortunately.

Take a Chance on Me – Chapter IV

"…and now there is this tension between us. We should have never kissed. Why did we do that? We should have just stayed friends." Monica said. She talked and talked to the girls so much they had never heard her talk before. They wondered why she even rejected Chandler in the first place.

"Or you could become a couple." Phoebe suggested.

"Phoebe, we talked about that a million times! I don't like him in that way; it's just like…to get over Richard. And that's wrong of me." Monica said.

"Yeah… But what if you used him to get over Richard **and **to make yourself feel good again. You've really been sad lately. It's really depressing. You don't have to be in love to date guy." Rachel explained.

"I just can't, okay? If he's really interested, he has got to give me a little space." Monica told them.

"Yeah… Honey, you have had 'space' for the last four month, mourning about Richard." Rachel continued.

"I just can't… Okay?" Monica asked.

"Sure it's okay. It's none of our business." Phoebe said to Monica. She turned her head to look at Rachel, and muttered 'It so is!' and Rachel laughed.

"Hey." Chandler said shyly, entering the apartment.

"Hi Chandler." Phoebe said, giggling. Rachel was giggling to.

"Can I talk to Monica for a minute?" he asked.

"Oh, sure…" Rachel replied.

"We're going down to the coffee house." Phoebe said. And they went downstairs, still giggling.

"What's up?" Monica asked.

"I just wanted to know…you know…"

"Chandler, I can't. That's why I ran away last night." Monica told him.

"Okay, we'll just forget the whole thing then…" Chandler said. Monica felt really bad about having to tell him. Maybe he was okay. _Why is he okay? I kind of expected him to be sad or mad or…_

"I'll see you later." Chandler said, and left.

"Yeah…" Monica sighed. _Maybe that's for the best._

XXXXX

"Damn it!" Chandler said out loud to himself.

"I'm never gonna get a woman to fall in love with me…besides Janice. What's wrong with me? Gotta call Janice!" he continued. He dialled the number to Janice, and it was soon picked up.

"Hallo?" Janice asked into the phone.

"Hi…Janice. It's me…"

"Chandler? How's my Bingeling?!" she screamed. Chandler soon regretted calling her.

"I'm…good. I guess…" Chandler said.

"We should meet up! Say in an hour at Central Perk? Bye!" she said.

"O-okay…" he said. _Oh no, what did I get myself into?_

XXXXX

"…and then I thought to myself. Why don't I do that?" Ross explained. As usual, no-one was listening, though everyone was at Central Perk except Monica and Chandler.

"Honey, I would love to hear the end of that story, but I'm working now." Rachel said, walking against the counter.

"But you work here, you can hear the rest." Ross exclaimed.

"Honey? No." Rachel said, and went over to kiss Ross passionately. He got all dizzy.

"Wow." he said.

"Okay?" Rachel said, and he nodded in agreement.

"Look at that! Doesn't it look like Janice?" Phoebe suddenly exclaimed, and pointed over by the counter.

"Oh no." Joey said, and hurried out of there.

"Hi Janice." Rachel went over to her and said.

"Oh…my…God… You guys are all here. Except for my Bingeling! And where is Monica?" Janice exclaimed.

"They're just…talking. What are you doing here?" Rachel asked.

"I'm waiting for Chandler. He called me!" she said.

"Oh my God, that's great. Just a minute. Phoebe, can I talk to you?" Rachel said.

"Sure…" she said, and they went over to the corner.

"Why is Chandler calling Janice after he just kissed Monica?" Rachel asked, very confused.

"'Cause Monica didn't want him, and he got desperate?" Phoebe suggested.

"Yeah, maybe you're right."

"Come on, let's go talk to her." Phoebe said. Phoebe went back to the table, and Rachel went back to work.

"So Janice, how are you?" Phoebe tried.

"I'm just getting divorced." she said.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Phoebe said.

"There is Chandler." Ross said.

"Hi Chandler!" Janice said.

"Janice… Nice to see you again." he replied.

"You too!" Janice exclaimed.

"Rachel, could you get us a latte and an espresso?" he asked.

"Now I'm your waitress?" she asked, insulted.

"Well, actually…" Chandler began.

"Uh, sure, of course." Rachel realized, and went to get them.

XXXXX

"Listen Mon…" Phoebe began.

"We gotta tell you something, honey." Rachel continued.

"What?" Monica asked.

"Chandler…is seeing Janice again." Rachel said.

"So?" Monica said, trying to sound fine. But really, she felt low. She just told him it was not going to happen, and the first thing he does, is to call Janice.

"Are you okay with that?" Phoebe asked.

"Sure, why wouldn't I? I dumped him, right?" she said, faking a smile. _Janice? JANICE?_

"It's just…I don't know?" Rachel said.

"I'm fine!" Monica exclaimed, starting to clean the kitchen.

"She cleans when she's happy, right?" Phoebe asked.

"And when she's freaked out." Rachel pointed out.

"Yeah, I don't think she's fine." Phoebe concluded.

"Nah…" Rachel replied.

XXXXX

The following weeks Monica avoided Chandler and Janice. She had a weird feeling inside. It was like he had ripped out her heart. But in a way she asked for it herself. By dumping him.

_Why did I dump him again? He is sweet. He is kind of cute. He has money. He is funny. Well…sometimes. He is a good kisser. Do I have feelings for him? No way, it can't happen. It is Chandler Bing we are talking about. I have to get over him._

Her fingers quickly dialled a well-known number.

"Hi… It's me…Monica."


	5. Chapter 5

_I'm back after a looooong break. I'm really sorry, but now I felt like continue. So…here I am. Thanks for the reviews. Love them. Keep on reviewing and reading. Thanks._

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Friends, or any of the characters.

Take a Chance on Me – Chapter V

"What did you do?!" asked Rachel.

"I called Richard."

"Why would you do that? You didn't do it for four month, and now that you are finally kind of over him, you call him?"

"Yes, I can see that it's silly…but…I wanna see him." said Monica, exhausted of all Rachel's talk.

"No you don't. You like Chandler, and you're just doing this to make him jealous." Rachel concluded.

"Yeah right," Monica said. "stay out of this Rachel, okay?" Then she left. _Why the hell do they all have to meddle in my life? We should just all stay out of each other's lives – all of us. It's none of their business, what I'm doing._

XXXXX

"Monica and Rachel had syrup, now I can get my man to cheer up." Janice sang loud and clear, entering the guys' apartment.

_Oh my God._ Chandler thought, and came out his room.

"Good morning Chandler." she screamed.

"'Morning Janice…" he thought about why he ever called her. Now he couldn't get rid of her.

"I made you pancakes."

"Thanks, I'll just grab one and then I have to go to work, okay?" Chandler said.

"Sure, you gotta work, and I gotta go talk to my lawyer. Bye honey." she said, kissed him and left.

"She's really back, huh?" Joey asked, entering the kitchen. "Well at least I have some pancakes for Celeste."

"Sure, take as much as you want for…Celeste? Gotta go, bye." Chandler said.

"Thanks, man." said Joey.

XXXXX

Richard and Monica had planned to meet up at Richard's the same day. So Monica went over there, even though she was a little early. She didn't have anywhere else to go. Actually, not a little early, very early. Like 5 hours. She knocked at his door. When he opened a well-known smell of cigars met her.

"Hi Monica, can't believe how nice it is to see you." he said, and gave her a big hug.

"Richard." was all Monica could say.

XXXXX

"Monica is mad at me." Rachel told Ross over dinner.

"Why?"

"I told her that it was stupid of her to call Richard and that she only did it to make Chandler jealous, she said it was none of my business. Now she's gone."

"Honey, don't say that…" Ross began. "I didn't know she called Richard? How stupid."

"Yeah, that's what **I** was saying." Rachel cried.

"But she's probably at Richard's. Go make up with her. It is after all her life." Ross suggested.

"I know, but I can't let her go through the pain of getting over Richard again, they are gonna break up eventually."

"Yeah, they are. But why do you want her to be with Chandler so bad?" asked Ross.

"I don't know, I just think they'd be good together. And I think she's in love with him. Phoebe agrees."

"Well, if he loves her too, I'm okay. As long as he doesn't take advantage of my sister!"

"I'm sorry to tell you Ross, but if anybody takes advantage of anyone, I think it's the other way around." Rachel said with a little smile. "But let's not worry about that right now; let's worry about how to get her away from Richard before she gets too involved with him again."

"Sure," Ross said "but don't worry about any of those things to night." He leaned over the table and kissed her passionately.

"I totally agree." Rachel mumbled, deepening the kiss.

XXXXX

_Do I still love Richard?_ Monica asked herself. She couldn't figure it out. It was like she didn't feel what she had expected to feel when she saw him again after so many months. _But I'm not changing my mind! I gotta…get over Chander. Why do I keep saying that, I was never even in love with Chandler. Okay here I go._

"So why did you wanna see me, Mon?" Richard asked, once they had sat down and was getting a drink.

"Well…I was wondering… Maybe it isn't _that_ important for me to have children right now. I mean, I'm not even thirty yet. A girl gotta have fun before she settles down, you know?" Monica answered.

"Wow, you don't sound at all like the Monica I know." Richard said stunned.

"I'm just seizing the day. I have been really sad the last couple of month, and maybe it's not worth it. I need to stop feeling sad."

"And where are you going with that?" Richard asked. Monica didn't answer but went to the sofa to kiss Richard. _Wow, now there's no way back._ She thought.


	6. Chapter 6

_Thanks for the few but good reviews. __I now know that I will finish this story (I'm not gonna take such a long break again), since I'm already done writing it. It has 10 chapters, I really hope you want me to post the whole thing. Just let me know._

**Disclaimer:** As said before, I don't own anything including Friends.

Take a Chance on Me – Chapter VI

"Rach, are you awake?" Ross asked, lying in bed with Rachel in his arms.

"Yeah, I'm just thinking…"

"About what? Me?" Ross teased and leaned in to kiss her. She laughed while kissing him back.

"Yeah, right. Listen Ross, what are we doing about the whole Monica, Chandler, Richard thing?" Rachel asked earnestly.

"Do **I** have to figure that out?"

"Actually, yes Ross. Don't you want the best for your sister? The best for your sister is not being with Richard, and maybe, eventually, be with Chandler. When you think about it, aren't they good together?"

"My best friend and my sister? It's gonna take some getting used to!" Ross said.

"Well fine, as long as you don't forbid it. Wait…am I not you best friend?" she asked offended.

"Sure you are." he said kissing her again. "Chandler is my best **male** friend, that's what I meant."

XXXXX

Monica woke up in Richard's bed with an empty space beside her. She went into the kitchen and found Richard making English breakfast.

"Mmm, it smells nice." she commented.

"Good morning to you, too." Richard replied.

"Well, good morning." she said. But inside her head she was thinking: _Why doesn't this feel right? Don't be silly, Monica. You love Richard._

XXXXX

"Oh…my…God! Why are you doing this to me, Chandler?"

"Because, Janice…I don't think this is the right timing for us. If we are really meant to be, we will end up together." Chandler explained, while thinking: _God, I hope I get rid of her!_

"You are right! But I'm not giving up without a fight, my binge-ling!" she continued.

"Yes you are! Because I'm telling you to, Janice."

"Okay then. Goodbye binge-ling." she said very upset.

"Goodbye Janice…" Chandler said. "…forever!" he added in a lower voice once she was out of the door.

He then went down to the coffee house to meet his friends. They were all there.

"Hi guys."

"Chandler, where is Janice?" Joey asked.

"I broke up with her." Chandler answered, as Monica's heart sunk. Now she was dating someone, and he wasn't.

"Yes!" Joey yelled.

"Joey…" Rachel began.

"No, it's okay. I realise how annoying she is. The minute I called her that day, I regretted it." Chandler said.

"Finally!" Phoebe said matter-of-factly.

"Monica, can I talk to you by the corner?" Chandler continued.

"Sure…" she replied.

"I was thinking. Now that I broke up with Janice…I think we've just been kidding our selves…" he began.

"You are saying?" Monica asked, but inside she knew exactly what he was saying, though she prayed to God he wouldn't.

"Take a chance on me, please." Chandler said with all the courage he had.

"Chandler…I kind of…" she began, but the same minute, Richard came out of the bathroom greeting Chandler.

"Oh! Hi Richard. Erm…I really gotta take off…to work." Chandler said, really embarrassed.

Rachel sent an alert look to Phoebe and then to Ross, as a signal for them to do something.

"I really have to go. I have this thing, with you know this person…" Phoebe said.

"Yeah, and Ross and I…we have something to get to." Rachel said, and dragged Ross out of the door. Monica looked bummed, but she and Richard sat down next to the clueless looking Joey.

"Is there something going on?" Joey asked mystified.

"No…no, everything is fine." Monica lied.


	7. Chapter 7

_I'm back with another chapter. Hope to get some reviews though. I waited a little while to post this, to see if I got more reviews. It didn't work. Anyway, hope you like the story._

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Friends, or anything like that.

Take a Chance on Me – Chapter VII

"Chandler?" Phoebe yelled, as she knocked on the door to the guys' apartment. "It's us, Phoebe, Rachel and Ross."

"I want to be alone right now, okay?" he replied.

"Well, then we're coming in." Rachel said, and opened the never locked door.

"So how are you, Chandler?" Ross asked.

"Do you **have** to rub it in my face? It was really embarrassing down there. Why didn't anyone tell me she was seeing Richard again?" Chandler asked.

"God damn it, Chandler Muriel Bing, please stop with the pouting." Phoebe yelled.

"Yeah, Chandler. We have a plan." Rachel said exited.

"Not fully thought through, though…" Ross began.

"Sure it is. Stop being such a girl, Ross." Phoebe snapped.

"What is it then?" Chandler asked.

"You gotta not give up on Monica. Be a man! Fight for her!" Phoebe said.

"I can't fight against that big moustache man!"

"Listen Chandler, love is really not about having a moustache or being big… Look at Ross! If Ross can get me, you can surely get Monica!" Rachel explained.

"Are you offending me?" Ross asked sarcastically.

"Of course not honey, you know I love you." she said, and kissed him to convince him. "Anyway, what are you going to do to win her back, Chandler?" she continued. "Didn't you guys have a plan?" Chandler asked confused.

"That **was** the plan, Chandler. You gotta learn to pay attention!" Phoebe said earnestly.

"I told you the plan wasn't done." Ross sighed.

"Listen, Chandler. We are going to let you and Monica alone one of these days, and then you have to talk to her." Rachel said.

"What would I say?"

"Just kiss her. That'll convince her." Phoebe said.

"Are you crazy, Richard would kill me!"

"So? If it means you win the girl?" Ross asked.

"It sure would be worth it. But what if it doesn't mean that. What if she doesn't love me. She did after all reject me that other time…"

"She loves you." Rachel and Phoebe said in unison.

"How can you be so sure of that?" Chandler asked.

"We just know. You should have seen how silly she was acting over the night you guys spend talking. We teased her about you and her getting together, and she totally freaked out." Rachel explained.

"Why would someone like Monica love me?" Chandler wondered.

"No idea." Phoebe said.

XXXXX

"Monica, don't be mad at me." Rachel said.

"I am."

"I'm sorry I didn't like your decision and said a little too much the other day. I know it's not my life, it's yours. But you've got to look at it from my perspective. Friends usually talk about things like that." Rachel tried to explain.

"I know they do. Sorry I was a little harsh on you. But me and Richard are kind of back together, you know. But we are taking it a little slow." Monica said.

"Slow? Didn't you sleep with him last night? You weren't at home." Rachel asked mystified.

"Well yeah, expect for that. But we are having our first official date tonight."

"Okay. Good luck then." Rachel said, even though she thought the opposite. "Anyway, what am I cooking for Ross this evening?" she continued.

They were in the kitchen, and Monica was cooking for Ross and Rachel.

"You are making caprese for starters and…" she began.

"What the hell is caprese?" Rachel asked.

"It's an Italian meal. It's tomatoes and mozzarella in slices with basil on top of it."

"Great, go on."

"And for the main course you are making an entrecote. I gotta go meet Richard. Bye." Monica said as she hurried out.

"Bye, Mon. Have fun. And thanks." Rachel yelled after her.

"Hey Rach. Smells great." Ross came in and gave her a peck on the mouth.

"Thanks honey. I've got an entrecote in the oven."

"Nice. Listen, I just passed Monica on my way up, she seems really happy about the whole Richard thing. She was all dressed up." he began.

"I know! What do we do?" Rachel exclaimed.

"Let her be with him…" Ross suggested.

"No way. He is gonna hurt her, or they are gonna break up. And besides, I feel so bad for Chandler. He really loves her."

"Are you sure Chandler wouldn't hurt her? You know, with his commitment fear and all…" he asked.

"Of course he wouldn't. Chandler would never hurt his best friend, whom he loves so much." Rachel concluded.

"Well fine. We'll go through with yours and Phoebe's crazy plan then."

"Great. Let's eat."


	8. Chapter 8

"Okay, here's the plan

_I'm back with another chapter. I'm sorry no one reads it, but I'm gonna post it all anyway. I made a decision I wanted to finish this story._

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Friends or any of the characters. Only this plot.

Take a Chance on Me – Chapter VIII

"Okay, here's the plan." Phoebe began. "Rachel, you leave Monica alone in the apartment and go to Ross' or something. I'm telling Joey to get a date to go home with him early tonight, and when he gets home with his date, he will tell you, Chandler, to go to Monica's 'cause they don't wanna be disturbed. In that way you're getting all the time you need at Monica's. Rachel are sleeping at Ross' and Richard won't come by, 'cause he has a dinner with all the eye doctors and stuff tonight. Joey won't worry about Chandler, 'cause he's occupied with his date."

"And what do I do once I'm alone with her?" the nervous Chandler asked.

"You say: 'Monica, I love you.' Then she will be stunned and not answer right away, and you will kiss her." Rachel explained. "Got it?"

"Okay fine. I will. But what if she rejects my kiss?"

"She won't. She will be way too overwhelmed." Phoebe said.

"Aren't you kind of ganging up on my sister?" Ross asked.

"It's for her own good, Ross. We've been over this like a million times." Rachel said impatiently.

"Okay. So that's a plan?" Phoebe asked. "Everybody takes their positions at 8 o'clock tonight, okay?"

"That's a plan." Chandler agreed, and Ross and Rachel nodded in agreement.

XXXXX

"Joey?" Phoebe asked.

"Yeah?"

"You have a date tonight, right?"

"Yeah, of course. Dana…no Donna…no…" Joey began.

"I don't need to know her name. I just wanted to ask you a favour."

"Sure, what is it?"

"Bring her home to your place, say around 8 o'clock." Phoebe said.

"That means, no time for dessert." Joey said disappointed.

"I realize that. But more time for sex."

"Uh…I'd like that." Joey said.

"Great. Please remember to do it, okay?" Phoebe made sure.

"Of course. How could I forget?"

XXXXX

8 o'clock at Monica and Rachel's.

"So I'm gonna take off. I'll have a late dinner with Ross and spend the night, okay?" Rachel said.

"Sure. And you had to do that the day Richard can't be here." Monica replied.

"Sorry, honey. I didn't realize that. I have to take care of my boyfriend, too. See you tomorrow, Mon."

"Bye. I'm just gonna clean a bit in here." Monica said and started to take out the vacuum and all the cleaning stuff.

XXXXX

8:30 at Chandler and Joey's.

"Hi Chandler. Listen, can we have some privacy. You can go to Monica's or something." Joey said, as he and Dana came in the door.

"What a warm welcome to get in your own home." Chandler replied.

"Sorry dude."

"It's okay. I'll leave. Have a nice evening then." Chandler said. He was really nervous about going to Monica's though.

"Hi." he said when he opened the door. "Sorry to disturb you."

"Oh…Chandler! I had just finished cleaning. I would be glad to have some company. I should be mad at you though, since you haven't talked to me for like three days." Monica said.

"Sorry about that. I can explain."

"You don't need to. Come on we'll watch some TV or something." she suggested.

"Sounds fine."

A couple of hours later, Chandler turned of the TV.

"Monica, I wanna talk to you about something." he said.

"Okay…"

"Well, the thing is…I love you, Monica. I guess I always have." Chandler finally had the courage to say. Monica looked at him completely astonished. You could tell she was really surprised. She had never thought that Chandler, of all people, would say that. Chandler with his commitment fear and all.

Then Chandler kissed her gently on the lips, before she could do or say anything. It was incredible, even better than the other times they had kissed, Monica thought. In that moment she had forgotten everything about Richard.


	9. Chapter 9

Chandler pulled away from the kiss to give Monica some space

_I'm here with the 9__th__ chapter. Hope you enjoy it and someone still reads this. Thanks for the few but good reviews._

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Friends at all.

Take a Chance on Me – Chapter 9

Chandler pulled away from the kiss to give Monica some space. She looked at him, if possible, even more astonished than before. But then she took him by surprise, and pulled his lips back on her own. As he deepened the kiss she moaned, and they lay down on the sofa. They very quickly pulled off their clothes and got to the next part.

XXXXX

About 8 o'clock the next morning, Ross and Rachel couldn't help but sneak over to Rachel's to see how it'd went with Monica and Chandler.

"Wow, they really had it going on last night, Ross. Looks like the plan did work." Rachel exclaimed when she saw the clothes thrown around on the couch and on the floor around the couch.

"Oh my God." Ross said, as he saw it. "I didn't need to see my sister's clothes thrown all over the place!"

"Relax Ross; she **is** after all a grown-up." Rachel said. "But, oh my God, I didn't think Monica would ever cheat on Richard."

"I thought that was what you wanted?" he asked.

"Sure, I wanted them to get together. But don't you think they are moving a little fast?" she noticed.

"Yes indeed. Monica and…Chandler, ew. My sister and my best friend."

"Ross, you better get used to the thought, honey. But I had thought you would freak more out." she said.

"I know. I'm really trying to control myself." Ross said, in his freaked out voice.

"I see." she wondered. "It doesn't look like they woke up yet, huh? Should we get some breakfast?"

"You are not making it, right?" Ross asked hopefully.

"Of course not. Get to work." Rachel commanded.

As they sat eating their breakfast, it suddenly knocked on the door.

"Who the hell shows up here at 9 am?" Ross asked.

"Dunno." Rachel replied. "Come on in." she yelled.

"Hi guys." Richard said, as he came in.

"Richard!" Rachel shrieked. "You…erm…Monica is not here!" she said all freaked out.

"Yeah, see…she and Phoebe are out for breakfast. Down town." Ross lied.

"Really? Well, when do you think she'll be back?" Richard asked.

"I really don't know. They have this thing to get to, you know? And they were talking about going shopping later or something…" Rachel explained.

"Sounds like a real girls' day out, huh? So why aren't you with them?" Richard asked.

"Oh you know. I had some things to take care of. And I had to be with Ross here. You know, 'cause he is going out of town tomorrow, so I wanted to spend the day with him before he leaves." she lied.

"Well, tell her to call me later. See you."

"Yeah, we'll see you later Richard." Ross yelled nervously after him, when he turned around to leave again.

"Do you think he bought it? Couldn't you have come up with a better lie?" Rachel asked.

"I think it was good. Why didn't **you**, if you think mine was so bad?"

"Anyway, what if he noticed the clothes? He knows what Monica clothes looks like and how neet she normally is! Oh my God." Rachel exclaimed.

"He didn't. Then he would have acted way more suspiciously." Ross concluded.

XXXXX

Inside the door to Monica's room, Chandler was lying awake staring at Monica. _God, I love her. If she was just mine,_ he thought. Suddenly she opened her eyes, and he was thrown out of his daze because of her beautiful sparkly eyes.

"Good morning." she said sleepily. He couldn't help but kiss her. They lay for a while, kissing passionately. Suddenly the phone rang. "Sorry…" she grinned while he kept kissing her. "I have to get that." She pulled away, very against Chandler's will, and grabbed the phone. "Hello?" she said giggling, because Chandler was kissing her on the neck, and made his way downwards. _God he's amazing. Is this really the Chandler Bing I know?_ she thought.

"Hi Monica, it's Richard. So you aren't out for breakfast with Phoebe, huh? Why the hell did you get your friends to tell a lie for you?" a voice asked furiously from the phone. Monica couldn't really concentrate, because of Chandler's very enjoyable kisses. What was he talking about?

"Richard? Hi."

"Who is it?" Chandler mumbled between the kisses. He was back on the lips, so Richard would easily be able to hear both the kisses and his voice.

"Oh my God, Monica. Who the hell is that? Are you having an affair? You wanted me back, and four days later you're having an affair!" he yelled and hung up.

"What the hell have I done?" Monica yelled and hurried up. Chandler's smile fainted, and he prayed to God she wouldn't go out and try to get Richard back.


	10. Chapter 10

"Rachel, can I talk to you for a minute

_Well, I'm__ finally here with the last chapter. I really hope you like it. Thanks for the reviews, and I hope you'll leave one to this chapter too, even though it's the last one. Thanks to all the readers._

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Friends.

Take a Chance on Me – Chapter 10

"Rachel, can I talk to you for a minute?" Monica asked, as she came out of her bedroom.

"Sure." she replied.

"Good morning to you, too." Ross said, annoyed with her. Then Monica and Rachel went out in the hallway to talk.

"So, what's up?" Rachel grinned.

"I slept with Chandler last night!"

"Well, I kind of figured. Richard was here by the way, he asked me to tell you to call him later." Rachel remembered.

"God!" Monica exclaimed. "He was here?"

"Yeah, and I…_we_ covered for you."

"Great. Listen, he called me and he could easily hear Chandler kissing me while I was talking to him. Chandler just couldn't help but do that, and then he had to speak up, too. So now, Richard knows I'm having an affair." Monica explained.

"Oh my God. Chandler must really adore you." Rachel said.

"We have to worry about Richard now."

"Why? You have Chandler for God's sake!"

"Have? We only slept together." Monica said.

"So… Was it good?" Rachel asked.

"Rach! What an inappropriate question to ask someone who just cheated on their boyfriend."

"Nah, I think it's a very interesting question for someone who just slept with her best friend." Rachel said defensively.

"Right…okay…if you must know. It was _amazing_. I can't believe it was Chandler. He was just so gentle and…"

"Okay, Mon. Enough already. You don't need to get into the juicy details. But seriously Mon, I think he really loves you. What are you afraid of?"

"His commitment fear, I really wanna settle down soon. I'm almost thirty." Monica said.

"Do you love him?"

"Well…"

"Do you love Richard?"

"Well, not really."

"Then end it, if he hasn't already." Rachel suggested.

XXXXX

In the mean time Chandler had come out in the kitchen to talk to Ross.

"So do you think she'll end it with Richard? We had the most _incredible_ night." Chandler said.

"I don't know, Chandler. I really think you two should get together and all, but I would appreciate if you don't expect me to wanna talk about how you just hooked up with my sister."

"I'm sorry, it's fine. But Ross, there's one thing you should know. If I do get her, I'm the luckiest man alive. I think I feel about her like you've felt about Rachel since high school. I would never hurt her, and I really adore her, Ross. I really love you sister." Chandler said.

"Well, then I hope she chooses you over that Richard guy. I never really liked them together anyway." Ross concluded.

"Thanks man." Chandler said, as they pulled into a slightly awkward hug.

XXXXX

"Yes, Richard, I had an affair…with Chandler. It only happened once."

"Chandler?!" Richard asked very surprised.

"Well yeah. I have been really confused about my whole love life lately, and I know it's not an excuse but…" Monica began.

"Does that mean you took advantage of me?" he asked angrily.

"Well, kind of, I guess. To be honest with you."

"God, Monica. I can't believe you!" Richard yelled furiously.

"I know. I'm really sorry. But we gotta end this. I'm doing this for the wrong reasons, besides I'm still looking to settle down and have children. And…I don't think I love you anymore. I don't want to hurt you; I really care about you Richard. But I can't do this." Monica explained.

"Well, okay. I guess I need to accept that, huh?" Richard said, and Monica went over to hug him. Then she left his apartment.

XXXXX

Monica entered the guys' apartment, where Chandler was sitting all alone.

"Chandler?"

"Monica!"

"About last night…it was…" he began.

"…perfect." Monica finished his sentence with exactly the words he would have chosen himself. _Perfect._ "I broke up with Richard just now." she continued. Chandler couldn't help but smile widely.

"Well, does that mean…?"

"I love you, Chandler. I never got to say that back last night. And to be honest, I wasn't sure."

"What make you sure?" he asked.

"I talked to Rachel and came to some realizations. Then after talking to Richard I was positive. I do love you."

"You really do? I can't believe it. Then will you take a chance on me?" Chandler asked happily, starting the Chandler dance.

"Yeah, I think it's a safe bet after all." she said grinning, and kissed him like she'd never kissed anyone before.


End file.
